Surviving College
by QueenKami
Summary: What happens when the Inuyasha gang goes to college? This is a sequel to my story A Home For Inuyasha. Rated T for any future chapters that I have not written yet. It will seem like there are a lot of chapters by the end of the story, but my chapters are short.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay everyone I promised you a sequel to A Home For Inuyasha, and I have finally had a chance to start working on it. I appologize for taking so long to get this out. I have been very busy with the holidays, and I don't have my usual cheerleader to keep me writing constantly.**

 **I have not completely written out my story before I post it. That means 1) The updates will not be as frequent or as steady as the first story. 2) I may actually go back and make some changes as I write. Chances are I won't change a lot if I do, because I didn't while I wrote AHFI, but I'm leaving it out there that I may have to make changes. Also, I didn't think of a title for AHFI until AFTER I was done writing the thing... So I really don't have a good title for this story yet. So, I'm hoping this title does my story justice, but if it doesn't sorry. Sometimes when writing a story the characters take you in a completely different direction than you planned.**

 **If you have not read A Home For Inuyasha, I suggest you take the time to read it. It's not half bad for being my first fanfic, if I do say so myself. Also, I will reference a few things from the story.**

 **I feel like I'm rambling a lot on here... so with my disclaimer of not owning Inuyasha or any characters of said Manga/Anime I give you the first chapter of Survivng College**

"I can't believe you guys are really leaving. I don't want to have to say goodbye," Kagome cried as she finished taping the box she had just filled.

"I know. It's going to be so weird not being around everybody all the time. I'm going to miss everyone so much, but especially you," Ayame replied. "Thank you for everything you've done to help me and Koga. We would never even be able to go on this expedition if it wasn't for you."

Kagome blushed. "Please, don't mention it. I'm just glad to know that some of the wolf demons survived. If Koga hadn't run into Ginta and Hakkaku, we still wouldn't have any idea. I really hope you two find more of your tribe members."

"Me too."

Kagome and Ayame finished boxing up the last of Ayame's things. She had already put the most important things in the RV Kagome had presented to her and Koga to help them search for surviving tribe members. She had clothes, toiletries, her laptop (so she could email Kagome whenever they were somewhere that had free wifi), and her phone (so she could keep in touch with her close knit group of friends). She also had some knick knacks and odds and ends that probably weren't necessary, but had great sentimental value to her.

Koga had finished packing all of his things that were going to be put in storage while they traveled around looking for anyone else who had survived the terrible slaughter of the two tribes. Now, he and Inuyasha were piling Ayame's furniture and personal belongings in the storage space they were renting for however long it would take them to search for more friends and family.

The two were going to be leaving tomorrow. They wanted to finish packing and cleaning before they had the 'moving on party'. It was going to be a going away party, but they decided to make it in honor of everyone in their group. Sure, Ayame and Koga were the only ones actually separating from the group, but they decided to also celebrate the others going to college.

All seven friends had been accepted into the same college, and were planning to attend together. (Ayame was sure that Inuyasha's tutoring and Kagome's mass amount of wealth may have had something to do with everyone being accepted, but Kagome wouldn't admit to anything and Inuyasha insisted he'd hardly had to do anything to get the group on the right track for college.) However, the plans changed when Koga had seen his two friends. And while the group knew Koga and Ayame would be missed, they all agreed that college could wait and they needed to look for others.

When the boxes had been placed by the wall for the boys to grab, the girls got some cleaning supplies to clean Ayame's room. There wasn't a lot of cleaning to do. Ayame was not a messy person, but they wanted to make sure her room was clean. They washed the walls and shelves in the closet down, and vacuumed the floor. When they were finished and the boxes were all out of the small apartment, they did a quick walk through of the other rooms to make sure nothing had been left behind.

Ayame felt a strange bittersweet moment as she set her key to the apartment on the table for her roommate, and shut the door behind her for the last time. She wouldn't be coming back to this place again. She would be embarking on a new journey to places unknown. At least she wouldn't be on her own, she'd have Koga at her side the whole time. She followed as Kagome led her to the car parked on the street, slightly nervous but ready for whatever lay ahead of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin, Sango and Miroku had just finished getting things set up for the party. They had strung streamers from the center of Kagome's living room to the walls and hung good luck signs underneath. The table in the dining room had been covered by a cheerful yellow table cloth. On top of the tablecloth were some party hats and confetti.

They had helped Kagome's mom make some cupcakes and cookies. They had plenty of food to feed them throughout the night. There was here lunch meats, cheeses, chips, popcorn, sodas, ramen, salads, fruit and veggie trays, breads and plenty of candy to snack on.

Ms. Higurashi was going to take Kohaku out for some fun while the friends spent their last night all together. She wasn't worried about any antics that might go on in her house while she was out. She knew all the young adults in her daughter's group of friends, and trusted every single one of them.

Rin, Sango and Miroku were just sitting down in the living room to wait for the others when they walked in. The friends all greeted each other and sat down to decide what they wanted to do first. They spent the night playing their favorite board games, eating, talking, laughing and watching movies.

Kohaku and Ms. Higurashi walked in to see the seven friends asleep in various spots in the living room. Ms. Higurashi sent Kohaku up to a spare room to get some sleep. Then she turned off the tv, tucked blankets around the sleeping kids, and set to cleaning up from the party.

Kagome was woken up by her mom before anyone else had woken. She followed her mom into the kitchen and started helping get food ready for breakfast. As she started to slice fruits she asked her mom, "how did it go last night? Were we right?"

"Yes, we were right. Sango was planning on telling you after Ayame and Koga left today. She was waiting for them to leave so you wouldn't be burdened by too much all at once."

"I see. So, did you ask Kohaku what he thought of the idea?"

"Yes, I did. He was very excited with the idea. He even gave me a hug and told me he already thinks of me as his substitute mama. He really is such a sweet child."

"That's wonderful mom. I will wake her up soon so we can talk to her before the others wake up. I want her to be happy today too."

"Go wake her up now. I can finish helping make breakfast," Kohaku said as he walked in the kitchen.

Kagome nodded with a twinkle in her eye and went to go find her friend.

 **A/N**

 **Hurray! The ideas are really starting to flow for this story. So, while I still have some time off from work, I will be working on getting more of my story written. I'm not sure how much exactly I will get done before I have to go back, and I'm positive I won't get the whole thing written, but I should get at LEAST one more chapter posted before I have to go back to work on Monday. (I know I shouldn't complain about my breaks seeing as how many people don't get breaks for the winter holidays, but it's been so nice to have some time off.)**

 **Now on to some ranting:**

 **Okay my wonderful readers, I just have to say this. I really HATE reading A/Ns that have more to do with the authors personal life than the story... I don't have a problem with authors writing about their life, because it IS kind of cool to know what's going on during someone's life... ANYWHO... because sometimes you just want to read the story and not hear all about someone's personal life this is how I will do my A/Ns: All A/Ns whether for the story or my personal life will be in bold. If you want to skip it, that is up to you. If I need to clarify something about my story or I have something important about the story itself (that really shouldn't be skipped) it will be at the BEGINING of the story. If I feel like giving you my life story, or ranting it will be at the END of the story. That way if you get annoyed like I do about the A/Ns that are just as long (if not longer) than the chapter itself you can feel free to skip my A/Ns. I promis I will not be offended.**

 **Also, I choose to answer reviews in PMs more than in my chapters. It's not that I don't love reviews, because I ABSOLUTELY do. I just find it distracting to have replies to reviews in the chapters... especially since they are directed at ONE person and if you want to know what these people are talking about you have to sit there and read all the reviews... and when all you want to do is read the freaking chapter it gets really annoying. If you review my story, and I don't PM you I apologize. Send me a PM and tell me you are totally offended and I will reply.**

 **Okay, if any one is still reading this, I applaud you and your dedication to read everything on the page. To everyone else... Well there's really nothing to put because all the other people stopped reading already. :) Love all my readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome gently shook Sango awake and motioned her to follow. Quietly the two walked out of the house and into the garden. They sat on the bench there before either one of them said anything.

"Sango, I know you're upset, and I know why you are upset." Kagome started.

"You know? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You always seem to know when someone is upset." Sango gave her friend a playful shove. "I'm so sorry Kagome, I didn't want to burden you with my problems while you were already dealing with having to say goodbye to Koga and Ayame. I don't want to split the group up even more, but I don't know what else to do. I really can't pull Kohaku away from his friends and school, and the college is too far away to commute every day. I can go to school here and still be able to take care of Kohaku without having to drag him away from everyone and everything he knows."

Kagome let her friend finish before she started talking. "Do you think Kohaku would ask you to give up a good education just so he could stay here?"

"No, of course he wouldn't, but I couldn't ask him to give up everything just for me."

"I know you couldn't, but I do have a solution that I think will make everyone happy. Sango, I think you should come to school with me, Inuyasha, Miroku and Rin; and Kohaku can stay here with my mom. Before you say no, listen to why I think this is the best for everyone. Kohaku loves my mom, and my mom loves Kohaku. They get along great. Plus, I know my mom is still a little scared of being here by herself since Mr. O. She'll feel a lot better with Kohaku around. You know Kohaku can help protect her with everything Inuyasha has taught him. We can come home every weekend, so you can spend time with your brother, or he can come up to visit us if he wants. We have plenty of room here for both of you on the weekends, and so you would be able to rent your house out while we are away. You could have some extra spending money, or you could put it in an account to save up for a later date. So, what do you think?"

Sango sighed. "You really have thought this through, haven't you? It really does sound like a good idea, but I can't say yes until I talk to Kohaku about it."

Kagome smiled at her friend. "Ummm, about that…"

"You already asked him? You asked him before you asked me?"

"Woah calm down. I didn't talk to him. My mom did. Last night, while they were out. He loves the idea."

Sango smiled. "Well, if Kohaku is in, then so am I. Let's go tell him the good news."

The girls entered the house to see everyone sitting down to breakfast. They joined the others at the table. As the food was passed around, Sango caught Kohaku's eye and gave him a slight nod of her head. Kohaku smiled to himself as he added some pancakes to his plate. He was glad that things worked out the way they did. He was sure this would be the best thing for everyone.

When breakfast was finished everyone went outside to say one last goodbye to their two friends. The girls gave hugs while the guys were content with sharing handshakes. There were a few sniffles as the couple climbed into the RV and drove off. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Rin all waved until Koga turned the corner and they were out of sight. Then the friends turned and walked back inside to clean up from the party.


	4. Chapter 4

_Two Weeks Later_

"I think I finally found the PERFECT place," Kagome proclaimed excitedly. "It's a side by side duplex just off campus. One side has 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. The other has 4 bedrooms with 3 bathrooms. The first one is slightly smaller, but still has plenty of room for Inuyasha and Miroku. The second one is larger with plenty of space for me, you and Sango. That would leave a spare room if anyone wants to have a guest over. What do you think?"

"It sounds wonderful, but what is wrong with moving into the dorms for the first year?" Rin questioned her friend.

"Are you kidding me? We would probably get split up, and who knows if we'd like the people we get for roommates. We might not even end up in the same dorm building. Then there are the rules about no persons of the opposite gender allowed in the dorm rooms."

"Okay, okay, I get your point," laughed Rin. "Next question, why not just rent out one big house? We'll probably all end up spending all of our free time in one house or the other. Everybody that knows us would understand, and probably not even be surprised even a little bit."

"Oh, I know. I thought about getting a house with plenty of rooms for everyone. However, we have four years in this school, and with as close as Sango and Miroku are, I'm not sure they'll last 4 whole years before they're married and wanting a place of their own. I figure if it really does get that far, they can move into the smaller side, and Inuyasha can move in with us. That way they can still be close."

Rin laughed. "I see your point. Just make sure when that happens, they take the room farthest from mine. I don't want to be awake all night listening to them."

"So you think it's a good idea?"

Rin nodded her approval. Kagome practically shrieked with excitement, "Yay! So will you go with to look at it tomorrow?"

"Sure, as long as I get to pick where we eat while we're out."

"Deal."

Kagome spent the rest of her day convincing her other three friends that they needed to come see the great duplex she had found. She didn't say anything about the real reason she wanted a duplex to Miroku or Sango, she didn't want it to bite her in the butt. Instead, she told them it was for privacy reasons.

Everyone agreed to go with her the next day to look at the duplex. She made them all pack suitcases insisting they weren't coming home until they found the perfect place. Her friends rolled their eyes at her, but agreed to go for the weekend. They wanted to check out the city they would be living in for the majority of the next four years of their life.

 **A/N Okay all, here is the next chapter. You all better love me because I just slipped and fell on the ice, and now it hurts to sit. Keep that in mind if I go a little longer between chapters. Oh, and it's my last day before I have to be back at work. That will either work for me, or against me. We'll see.**

 **Quick thank you to everyone that reads my stories. Double thank you to those who review/follow/favorite my stories. It makes me feel good to know there's people out there that enjoy my stories enough to want to keep reading them.**

 **And on that note I will bid you all farewell and stop sitting before I cry.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning the five friends climbed into Kagome's new Chevrolet Suburban. Kagome had bought it at the end of graduation, figuring it would be more fun and less of a hassle to have all her friends in one car whenever they went out together.

Inuyasha was the driver for this trip. Kagome sat next to him. Miroku and Sango were in the row behind Kagome and Inuyasha. Rin, being the smallest, was in the backseat. The trunk was packed with suitcases for everyone.

Kagome figured if things went smoothly, and everyone decided on the duplex, they could have a mini vacation and start scoping out the city. If things didn't work out she had a few days for the realtor to find them something better. She hoped for the former so everyone could have a mini vacation before all the changes in their lives and moving started happening.

The 3 hour drive to the small college town was smooth, and uneventful. The friends talked and laughed, listened to music, and updated each other on their lives. Kagome updated everyone on Ayame and Koga, not that there was much to update. They were following some leads, but nothing had come of it yet.

When the friends finally made it into town, they rushed out of the car. The ride was fun, but being cooped up in a vehicle for three hours without being able to stretch your legs and get your blood moving is not the most pleasant feeling in the world.

The group of friends made their way into the hotel they would be staying in while they were there. Kagome had booked 2 rooms for the trip. She had insisted the rooms be right next door to each other, with a connecting door between the two.

Both rooms had 2 queen size beds in the room. The boys would be in one room, the girls in the other. She figured 2 of the girls would have to share a bed, or they'd get a roll away, if they needed. She hadn't decided how that was going to work out, but she wasn't too worried. They were all friends after all.

They checked into the hotel, and carried their suitcases up to their rooms. They opened the connecting doors between the two rooms while they checked the rooms out, and put things away. The boys threw their suitcases in the closet and went into the girls room claiming they were finished unpacking, and hurry up because because they were starving. The girls rolled their eyes and told them to go really unpack because they wanted a chance to freshen up first.

When the girls had finished unpacking and cleaned up a little, they were ready to go. Kagome asked Rin where she wanted to eat since she had promised her she could choose. Rin was excited because she had seen a little diner when they had come in that looked like it would be fun to eat at. It wasn't too far from the hotel, only a couple of blocks. So, instead of climbing back into the car to get there, the friends decided to walk.

 **A/N Thank you, readers for being patient with me. I am feeling slightly better after my fall, and so I will reward you with an update. I don't know when the next update will be. I was trying to work on my story, and I realized it was going waaaay off track. So I had to delete quite a bit of what I had written. However, I think I figured it out, and am back on my true path for my story. I haven't caught up to where I was before I deleted, but I should be there soon. (I try to write a few chapters ahead of posting so if I need to go back and rewrite I don't have to repost.)**

 **I just want to give a quick shout out to nerdgirl29. Thank you for reading my stories and reviewing and messaging me. I'm more grateful than you may know for all the reviews. It helps me keep writing if I know I have even one person out there that reads my stories. So, again thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

After a small lunch at the diner Rin had chosen, which was actually quite good, the group walked back to the hotel to get the car. Kagome had an appointment to see the duplex at 2:30, and she didn't want to be late.

They drove to the address Kagome had saved in her cell phone, and parked. They were slightly early, and so they decided to look around the yard while they waited. The front yard was small and covered in green grass. It was obvious someone was taking care of the vacant lot. The back yard was bigger than the front. It too had grass, but there was also a cemented area for patio furniture, a grill or anything they wanted to keep off the grass. Tucked away in the corner of the backyard was a fenced in area. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. It would be the perfect place for a garden.

As they were looking around they heard someone call out, "Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome answered the smiling woman, "That's me. You must be Ms. Ikeda?"

"Yes, It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Higurashi."

"Please, call me Kagome. Allow me to introduce my friends. This is Sango, Miroku, Rin and Inuyasha. They are the ones that will be living with me."

Ms. Ikeda nodded at the group. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can find something you all agree on. If you don't like this place, I have some others you can look at. Shall we go in?"

Everyone followed the realtor into the first side of the duplex. It wasn't very big. It had a small living room, with a smaller dining area running off the side. Behind it was a bedroom and a bathroom. Next to the dining area was a kitchen. There were stairs leading from the kitchen area into the basement. The basement was bigger. There was a large open area that could be turned into a nice space to hang out in. There was also two bedrooms and a bathroom downstairs.  
When everyone had looked around, they went over to the other side. It was much bigger. The living room was nice and open. It had an arch way leading to a proper dining room. There were two doors leading out of the dining room. One lead to the kitchen, the other to one of the bedrooms. The two rooms met at a small hall where there was also another bedroom, and a bathroom. The stairs to the basement ran off of the back of the kitchen. Downstairs was a hallway. Off to one side of the hallway was a bedroom. The other side housed a small open area with washer and dryer hookups. Down the hall further the basement opened up into another open area. The master suite, with it's own bathroom was next to the opened area.

 **Thank you to my best reader out there for letting me know there was some script code in my chapter. I don't really reread what I type, and hadn't left an A/N when I first posted, so I had no idea. Sorry about the confusion! BTW I will be getting into more Inu/Kag chapters soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

After the Ms. Ikeda had left the friends alone with a promise of more properties if they weren't satisfied, the friends went back to the hotel. The boys came in and sat in the girls room to discuss the property and decide if they wanted to live there or not.

"Well, it looks like if we agree on this place, you girls will be doing the majority of the cooking and entertaining. But, I'm okay with that, how about you Inuyasha?" Miroku spoke up.

Inuyasha shrugged at his friend. Even after all the time he had spent with Kagome at her house, he wasn't comfortable with taking Kagome's charity. He had contented himself with staying at her house by making sure he did everything he could to make their lives easier. He had always cleaned right beside Kagome. He had taken care of any of the outside chores. He tutored all his friends whenever they needed it. However, that felt like a tiny amount to what he already owed her. He couldn't believe she wanted him to live here rent free.

At least he didn't have to worry about her paying for his tuition. With his grades, he had gotten a full scholarship to the university. His tuition, lab fees and books would all be covered by the scholarship. For that he was very grateful.

Kagome watched as her best friend shrugged. "What's the matter, Inuyasha? Do you not like it?"

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's eyes dimmed a little in disappointment. He wanted to kick himself. He knew how much she wanted everyone to like this place as much as she did. It really wasn't a bad place. He kind of liked it. "That's not it, Kagome. I think it's actually really nice."

"You really like it?" Kagome's eyes lit up in excitement again.

"Yeah, of course," Inuyasha stammered. 'What else am I going to say when your eyes get all lit up like that? I'm not going to disappoint you. Even if it wasn't that great, you love it so much how can I not?' He thought to himself.

Kagome turned to the others with a look of anticipation on her face. "Well, what do the rest of you think?"

Rin nodded her head. "I really do think it's perfect Kagome."

"It's cool. Even if Inuyasha and I will be on your side constantly. And, no one can get mad at me and Inuyasha for not cooking a lot, because we won't have the room." Miroku chimed in with a smile on his face.

Sango threw a pillow at Miroku. "Oh please, you wouldn't make dinner even if the boys were on the bigger side, you'd be on our side making a mess for US to clean while we did all the cooking." She turned to Kagome. "I say it's a go. Do you think all the paperwork will be done in time for us to move in before school starts? I'd really hate to start school with nowhere to live while the paperwork gets finished."

"Actually, the paperwork is already finished. The duplex already belongs to me." Kagome blushed as she looked at all her friends staring at her. "Well, I had to make sure we had somewhere to live before school started, and I just knew you all would enjoy it as much as I do. Besides, if you didn't like it, I could rent it out to some other college students and find another place for us all to live. Real estate is a good investment you know. Especially this close to a good university. Now let's go find somewhere to eat. Then we can plan the rest of the weekend!"

 **A/N big thank you to any one out there still reading this. I know the chapters are short, but that's the way I like them. Good news is I can sit for short periods in my chair without wanting to cry. That means I'm working on my story once again. I know it's taking a while to really get into the story, but I decided everything in here is what I want. Just bare with me, and I promise you won't hate my story. you may even like it. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The summer flew by in a flash. School would be starting in two weeks. Everyone was getting ready to make the move. Kagome, Rin and Sango had gone furniture shopping during that last few weeks, to purchase any furniture that wouldn't be moved into the new house with them. She wanted things to be set up before the others moved in the next week, so she was going over this week to make sure everything was delivered and set up. Inuyasha would be coming with her to help and keep her company.

Kagome and Inuyasha loaded up Kagome's car with boxes of clothes, dishes, pots, pans, and other items they would need throughout the week. Then the climbed in and headed to their new home. There was no big production for their departure because they would be back at the end of the week to help everyone else get packed.

Kagome and Inuyasha had been driving for a while when Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Are you nervous at all?" she asked.

"About what?" Inuyasha wondered if she was nervous about being alone with him while they waited for deliveries, and got things set up for their roommates. It wouldn't be the first time they'd been alone together. He'd spent several weeks with her alone in her house when they'd first met. Her mom had been out of town and she didn't like staying alone. Since he had nowhere else to stay, she had asked him to stay with her. She had barely known him then. Why would she be worried now, when she knew him better?

"About starting college and being away from home. I mean we're not that far away, but we're adults now. It just seems like it's all starting to happen so fast. What if I flunk out of college? What if it's too difficult for me?"

Inuyasha quietly let out the breath he'd been holding. He was silently grateful she wasn't afraid of being alone with him. He was glad they'd have some time to just them with no mothers, or friends around. He hadn't had time like this with Kagome since her mom had come home from the hospital after her accident. He missed the one on one time with Kagome.

Inuyasha stopped his thoughts and focused on what Kagome was saying. He glanced at her for a second before he put his eyes back on the road, knowing she'd yell at him if he looked at her longer than that. "You won't flunk out. You're smarter than you like to let yourself believe you are. Besides, me, Miroku, Sango and Rin will all be here to help you. We'll be here helping each other through the transition. You know, we're really lucky because we have such close friends to help each other with all these changes. Think of all the people here who don't have the same support system we do."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kagome sighed and let the subject drop. He was right, she had a wonderful support system. She had the best group of friends in the whole world. They'd help each other overcome anything.

Several hours later, they pulled up to the new house.


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha started pulling boxes out of the car and taking them into the girls' side of the duplex. Kagome started to help him, but when he saw that Inuyasha stopped her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Um… I'm helping you?"

"Forget it. I'll bring in the boxes. You can start putting things where you want them to go."

"I'm not some little weak thing that can't even lift a box you know."

"Maybe not, but you brought me here to help, and I'm not letting you do my job. So go find something else to do."

Kagome sighed and went inside. She went to the kitchen and started unpacking boxes. As she unpacked the boxes he brought in, Inuyasha finished bringing the boxes inside. When he got to the boxes that were labeled Kagome's Room he had to ask which room she was going to be in.

"Ummm, well Sango and Rin insisted I take the master bedroom downstairs. The one that has the bathroom attached to it. Rin will be in the other room downstairs, and Sango will be in the bigger upstairs room."

Kagome blushed as she thought about how her friends had made her take the master bedroom. She didn't feel superior to any of them, and felt like taking that room would make it seem like she did. However, both rin and Sango had insisted. Eventually they threatened to get part-time jobs to pay rent if she didn't take the room. Kagome had insisted that her friends wouldn't be paying rent while they were at college. She had the money to support all of them, and she wanted them to focus on their studies more than worry about bills. So, she gave in.

"Oh. Did you want me to put the bathroom stuff in your bathroom?"

"No, That stays up here. I ordered new bathroom stuff online. It should be here soon."

Inuyasha finished putting the boxes away, then went to put his stuff in the house next door. He and Miroku hadn't decided who would sleep where, but he didn't think Miroku would really care. Inuyasha put his boxes down in the room closest to Kagome's room. She still sometimes had nightmares, and he figured if he was right next door, he may be able to hear when she's having a rough night and calm her down. After all, it was his job to protect her.

 **A/N To my guest reviewer. Thank you for the idea. That would make an interesting story, but I have a lot of ideas in my head at the moment, and so while that may become one... it won't be for a while.**

 **Okay, I know I said somewhere I wouldn't start another story until I finish this one... but it's hard to write with out feedback. I haven't given my lovely coworker my chapters I've written, and so I'm a little stuck on this one. Apparently I need the constant nagging of "where's my next chapter? I need more." (This is not me begging for reviews, it's just me whining like a baby and making excuses for not updating. I refuse to beg for reviews, or hold my stories hostage for reviews. That's not why I write.) So, I have started working on another story. I am not posting it yet. I won't until I have more finished, but I MAY post a small teaser on my profile. I'll let you know if/when I do. Don't worry, It's only on the sidelines until I finish this lovely story. :)**

 **On a suckier note. I'm still sore from my fall a few weeks ago. In fact, it's been worse lately and I have given in to take pills to limit the pain. (Oh how I hate taking pills.) Plus, I think I'm getting sick. YUCK.**

 **Okay enough of my ramblings. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come when my slave driver cracks the whip.**


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome sent Inuyasha to go pick up some food from the diner they ate at the first time they had all come. Kagome stayed behind in case any of the furniture deliveries came. She didn't want to miss the deliveries since they involved beds and couches, and she didn't want to sit on the floor the whole day.

Inuyasha hurried as fast as he could to get the food for Kagome and himself. It wasn't that he didn't trust her when he wasn't around. He didn't want some delivery guy coming around while he was gone. What if the delivery guy was a pervert? Or just dropped the stuff of and Kagome tried to move the heavy boxes and got hurt. By the time Inuyasha was heading back his mind was on all the worst case scenarios that could happen to Kagome in this new town.

When he got back and saw Kagome safe and sound he let out a little sigh of relief. Then he scowled, when did he become such a worrywort? Sure, he was her protector, but that was a little overboard. He convinced himself he only freaked out because they were in a new town, and their other friends weren't around yet. That made him feel much better, and so he was able to smile as he brought the food inside.

Kagome and Inuyasha went to the living room to eat their food. They had just pulled their food out and started to eat when the delivery truck pulled up. Inuyasha glared at the truck. 'How is it people always seem to find the most inopportune time to show up?' he wondered to himself.

Kagome stood up and went to the door. The man looked at the clipboard and confirmed the delivery. Kagome acknowledged it was for her then proceeded to direct the furniture to where it needed to go. She had beds for herself, Inuyasha, Miroku, Rin, and both spare rooms. Sango was bringing the bed from her house.

There were also a couch, loveseat and two recliners for the girls' living room, a couch and two chairs for they boys' living room, and a single couch for the boys' basement. When the delivery man had finished putting things in the right room, Kagome signed his papers, tipped him and watched him drive away.

"Let's finish eating before we start putting the beds together and arranging the furniture, okay?"

Inuyasha scowled, "you realize the food is going to be cold by now, and we don't have a microwave to heat it back up."

"Oh it'll be fine. Come on." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him to the food. "If you really hate it cold we can put it the fridge for tomorrow and go get something else. That was the only delivery I had scheduled for today, so I don't mind leaving."

Inuyasha gave in and tried his now cold food. He had to admit, it really wasn't that bad cold. He was impressed, not many places could make food that tasted good hot or cold. He turned to Kagome and asked, "So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day? We don't need to get all the beds put together today, but even if you want to do that it won't take the whole rest of the day."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "I was thinking of putting our beds together, so they are ready when we want to go to bed. Then, i wanted to do some shopping. We'll need food, and I think we both forgot to bring bedding, so we'll need that. Then we'll have to eat. I have a feeling I won't want to cook tonight, so we'll go eat somewhere. Then if we're not too exhausted we can go do something. What do you think?"

"Sounds good. Let's get to work."

 **Woohoo! My slave driver is back! Also, I downloaded google docs on my tablet, so I can write while I'm laying in bed, or at lunch while watching Inuyasha with my slave driver, or even when I have prep time and I'm very much ignoring all those things I really should get done that I haven't even thought about for two or so months. I hope people are still reading my story. I'm getting to the better parts in my writing now. (I write several chapters before I post in case I need to make changes.) In fact I had fun writing the chapter I wrote for my SD today... YAY... Cuz I was having a hard time with this story...**

 **So last time in my A/N I talked about reviews... and I think I made it sound like I don't like reviews. THAT IS NOT TRUE. I LOVE reviews... So, if you feel the hankering to review my work it will be appreciated. If you feel like you'd rather not, that's okay too. So long as you read it, that's what matters.**

 **Enough from me. I'll shut up and get to work on another chapter so maybe you won't have to wait so long for my next update.**


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha finished putting the beds together. It didn't take too long, and so he went ahead and put all of the beds together. He wasn't really worried about the beds in his and Miroku's side. After all, he wasn't planning on leaving Kagome alone. Even if there was only a wall separating the two of them. He wasn't about to let her be alone. He figured he could sleep on the couch or in the guest room until her roommates were there to keep her company.

"Wow Inuyasha, you did a great job getting everything set up. You ready to go shopping?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Kagome and Inuyasha climbed into the car. "So, where do you want to go first?" Inuyasha asked as he started to back out of the driveway.

"Let's go get the bedding stuff first. That way any perishables won't get ruined, and we won't have to make an extra stop first."

Inuyasha drove to a store that looked like it'd have what they needed. The two friends got out and walked into the store. Inuyasha found some red sheets for his bed and a red comforter. Kagome got white sheets and a green comforter. They picked out a deep purple sheet and comforter set for Miroku, pink sheets and a black comforter for Sango, and a flowered set for Rin. They got basic white sheets for the guest rooms and blue comforters.

When they had what they needed they went to the grocery store. Both Inuyasha and Kagome grabbed a cart. They figured with 2 houses to buy groceries for, and basically starting with nothing, they would need both carts.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" cried Kagome.

"I'm getting ramen."

"Don't you think you should leave some for the other shoppers?"

"No way. First come first served. I got here first, so I get to take as much as I want, and I want all of it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She really should fight him. Miroku might be upset when he sees all the cupboard space filled with ramen. She opened her mouth to protest, but her eyes met his and she just couldn't resist the puppy dog face he was giving her. "Fine," she snapped. "But, you better make sure that's not ALL you eat. I guess it's a good thing you'll be eating with me moist the tme so I can make sure you get something healthy once in awhile."

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome. Normally he wouldn't fight with her, but Ramen was worth it.

 **A/N I'm on a roll! Look another chapter. Who's excited?**


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome woke up with a stretch. She glanced at her clock, but couldn't see the numbers. There was a piece of paper covering them. She grabbed the paper and saw Inuyasha's handwriting.

 _Kagome-_

 _I figured we wouldn't want to use the dishes and have to wash them before we went back home. I went out to get some. I may be gone for a while, but hopefully not too long. Get dressed and ready to go, so we can leave when we're done eating. See you soon!_

 _-Inuyasha_

Kagome got up and made her bed. She took a shower, and got dressed. Then, she put all the dirty clothes in the hamper. She would have started a load of laundry, but she wasn't sure how long Inuyasha would be, and she didn't want clothes sitting in the washer all weekend because he got too impatient to wait for her to switch laundry.

She went into the den area that she had set up for movie nights. There was a big flat screen tv, bluray player, a couch, loveseat, two recliners and a popcorn pop

per. She walked over to the bluray and put in the only movie she had brought with her. She turned on the tv and got comfortable while waiting for Inuyasha to come back with breakfast.

She was singing along with the cast to King of New York when Inuyasha finally came back.

"You have got to be kidding me," he whined. "Do we have to watch this again?" He set a bag on the table and started pulling things out of it.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a death stare and just sang louder in answer to his question. When the song was over she turned to Inuyasha, "it's not my fault you took so

long getting breakfast. Where'd you go, Timbuktu?"

"I left you a note saying I'd be gone a while. I went to one of those fresh fruit stands you find on the side of the road. When we were out yesterday I asked around and everyone said there was a really good place to get some fruit if you didn't mind a little drive. Then I had to get some bagels from a little bakery on the other side of town. And, I had to go get some juice to drink. I got boxes so we could just throw them away when we're done."

"Well, since you went out of your way to get me a good breakfast I guess I can be nice and turn off the movie." Kagome pouted as she reached for the remote.

"Forget about it. Watch the movie while we eat, but as soon as we're done, we're leaving. Deal?"

Kagome's face brightened up. "Deal!" she cried as she dug into the fresh fruit and bagels.

 **A/N You are lucky you get this chapter. My stupid mouse made me copy and paste this chapter three lines at a time... and it would constantly rearrange my paragraphs while trying to highlight the text. I almost threw the dumb thing out the window...**

 **On a more fun note... I will give bonus points to whomever can name the movie Kagome was watching. Extra bonus points if you don't have to google it... Maybe I'll make a game of it. The first person to tell me the correct title of the movie can give me an idea to put in my story.**

 **Thank you for your patience with my long set up of the story. For those of you still reading I PROMISE it's getting to the good stuff soon. Having my s.d. has got me back on track, and I think my writing is back to being better. I'm enjoying writing the story a lot more now that's for sure.**

 **I think I'm done rambling now.**


	13. Chapter 13

Rin squealed when she saw Kagome's car pull up to the curb. She couldn't believe her friend had been gone for less than a week. She had missed her so much. Of course, maybe that had something to do with the fact that Sango and Miroku had each other, and she had no one.

She never felt like a third wheel when out with her friends, but she wanted that special something Miroku and Sango had. She wanted someone to look deeply into her eyes and tell her how much she was loved. She wanted to have a such a deep connection with someone you could almost know what they were thinking without talking. She loved Sango and Miroku, but without any of their other friends around to dilute, the passion was too much to bare.

"You guys are just in time to help us finish getting me moved," Kohaku stated.

"You mean you're not done yet? What have you been doing the whole morning? Watching the clouds roll by?" Inuyasha spat back.

"No," Sango replied. "We were waiting for your laziness to get here and help. You guys sure took your sweet time getting back."

"Sorry Sango, we tried to hit as many rest stops and restaurants as we could before we got back. I guess we could go run to the other side of town and back." Kagome couldn't hide her smile any longer and cracked up. The others joined her in laughing as the finished taking things to Kohaku's room.

When they finished moving Kohaku's things (which took a surprisingly long time seeing as how he was still young, and didn't have a whole house to move), Inuyasha turned to the room in general. "So what's the plan for the rest of the day and weekend?"

Miroku spoke up, "First thing is lunch! I'm starving, and I can smell Mai's delicious cooking coming from the kitchen."

Kagome's mom walked in right at that moment. "Why thank you for the complement, Miroku. Lunch is ready."

Everyone followed Kagome's mom downstairs. They washed up, and sat down to a lunch of homemade Ramen. Inuyasha was beyond happy.

After lunch they were all too full to move, so they sat at the table to plan the next course of action. They would be getting a moving truck the next day, and so they had to wait to pack Sango's belongings. She was bringing most of the furniture with her. They would fill the truck with Sango's stuff, then add anything else to the truck providing there was any room left.

 **A/N So I had ONE person review my last chapter. That person was able to tell me what the name of the movie was. That person was a guest reviewer... So, guest reviewer, if you have a suggestion you want to see in my story, I guess review again and tell me what you want in my story. I don't think you can PM me with out having an acct...**

 **To everyone else, I won't give the name of the movie YET... just in case.**

 **One of my reviewers pointed out I have spelling mistakes. I'm so sorry. I mostly type this on my tablet now... and it likes to autocorrect. I will try to go through and read it before I post. I will also try to go through and fix any mistakes in previous chapters. If you see something else I missed don't hesititate to let me know.**

 **Don't hate me! I tried to post this yesterday, but just as I was getting on to post it, my sister called me. I had to drive over an hour away to pick her up because her car caught on fire. She's okay, but not sure about the car yet. I promise not to make you wait so long for the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

By Sunday night everyone was packed in the vehicles and the vacant homes were cleaned and ready for the next tenants. They spent one last night at Kagome's house. It was a bittersweet night. There was a lot of fun to be had that night, but they all knew things would be changing, and there was no stopping it.

Sango had the hardest time. Even though she sent her brother to camp for the weekend, she had never really been gone from him for this long. She laughed with the rest of them, but it was too short and semi-forced.

Miroku watched as his girlfriend struggled to be happy so as not to ruin everyone's night. "Sango, would you help me get some more snacks for everyone, please?" he asked her.

Sango got up and followed Miroku into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked.

"Of course I am," Sango sighed. "It's just hard to say goodbye for such a long time. He's my only little brother. I've been taking care of him for so long. I'm not sure if I know how to not take care of him."

"How about you take care of me in his pace?"

Sango playfully slapped his arm. "It's not the same and you know it. Besides, you don't need anyone to take care of you."

"Of course I don't NEED anyone to take care of me, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't enjoy it. Besides, without Kohaku around we could have some real fun," Miroku suggested wriggling his eyebrows at her.

Sango laughed, "You are such a lecher."

"Only for you my dear Sango." Miroku pulled Sango into himself as he placed a slow kiss on her lips. Sango melted into his embrace and answered his kiss with her lips.

"Hey where's that food you said you were getting? It's been forever and we're starv- Oh, I didn't realize you were heating it all up. I'll be going now." Rin walked back out the entrance she had just walked through. She walked back into the front room where Kagome, Inuyasha and Kohaku were sitting. "Don't go in the kitchen," she warned everyone. "Sango and Miroku are setting the place on fire. I'm thinking you were smart to get a duplex, Kagome. I'm sure they'll need the other side before we graduate. Maybe even before the year is out." Everyone cracked up laughing.

 **Sorry about reposting this. apparently it wanted to mess up last time. Hope it's fixed now. Thanks reader for letting me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

When they finally got to their new home, everyone piled out of their cars. Kagome looked around and laughed. They had taken up all the space on the street with their many cars. 'Maybe we should figure out whose cars will be used most and park the lesser used cars farther in the driveways. Lucky we have such long driveways. They can easily fit two cars in each.'

"Hey Kagome, you going to sit there staring off into space all day, or are you going to let us into the house. I really have to pee," called Miroku.

"Wow, crude much?" asked Rin.

"Come on guys, let's go in. I'll give you the grand tour after Miroku uses the restroom." Kagome lead everyone into the smaller side first. When everyone had finished using the restroom, she showed them all the wonderful new things she had purchased for them. When they were done with the smaller side, she took them to the larger side.

By the time she was done showing them everything, Sango, Rin and Miroku's eyes were wide with wonder.

"Wow, Kagome, you really went all out. You didn't have to get all this."

"What are you talking about Sango, sure she did. We couldn't have movie night without our own popcorn machine. Plus with the boys' basement set up like a game room, maybe we will actually have a chance for girl time!" Rin exclaimed.

"Like us boys having an alternative activity has ever stopped you girls from having your 'girl time'," scoffed Inuyasha.

"Yeah, just threaten us with shopping and you can have all the girl time you want," agreed Miroku.

Kagome laughed, "Oh please, Miroku, you love shopping. You always go with us."

Miroku blushed lightly at her comment. "It's not shopping I love. It's Sango, I'd do anything for her." Miroku stared into Sango's eyes, his own eyes full of passion and desire. It was several minutes before Inuyasha cleared his throat and startled the two out of their love stare.

"Okay, I think that's enough of this. Kagome, everything looks great." Sango turned to the boys. "Now are you two going to be gentlemen and help get our things inside, or do we have to do it by ourselves?"

The 'gentlemen' went out and started grabbing the heavier items. They left the lighter items for the girls to carry in. They finished clearing out the truck and cars and situated the furniture the way everyone liked it. As the others got started on their personal boxes, Kagome and Inuyasha started cooking dinner for everyone.

 **A/N So, my slave driver wants me to work on my other story and take a hiatus on this one. I won't take a hiatus on this story... but do you want me to start posting my new story? I only have the** **prologue and one chapter written so far. It will take me a while to write my other story. I can start posting it now, and just update it when I get a chapter finished, or I can get more chapters finished before I start posting it. If no one has any opinion, then I will wait to post it. I think I will post the prologue on my profile page. Read it and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading my stories!**


	16. Chapter 16

_1 Month Later_

Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting in their basement playing video games. Miroku was dominating Inuyasha.

"Seriously, Inuyasha, what it's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing is wrong. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't really believe that, do you? You never let me beat you this badly. Tell me what's on your mind."

"I told you it's nothing!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I see, this doesn't have anything to do with Hojo flirting with Kagome, does it?"

Inuyasha growled at Miroku. "What would i care if that idiot flirts with Kagome? It's not like she belongs to me."

Miroku stared at his friend. "I told you to tell her how you feel about her. She's not going to stay single forever, you know."

"Tell her _what_ feelings exactly?" Inuyasha sputtered.

Miroku turned the game off and put the controllers away before he answered. "That you love her, of course."

Inuyasha turned scarlet. "Who said I love her?" he demanded.

"Everyone who knows you, except yourself and Kagome apparently."

"You don't know what you're talking about," muttered Inuyasha. "Doesn't matter anyway. She obviously likes Hojo, and I'm not going to risk a good friendship just to be rejected."

"Honestly, you two have got to be the most dense beings on the planet. If you would listen to me, you'd be as happy as Sango and I are."

"Just drop it Miroku. It's not going to happen. She'll be happier with someone else." Inuyasha got up from the couch and stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Inuyasha laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He fumed as he thought about what Miroku told him. How could he even begin to compete with all the other guys out there? Kagome had so much to offer. She was nice, beautiful, passionate, smart, and rich. He, on the other hand, was none of those things. No, there was no way Kagome could feel the same way about him.


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome was sitting on her bed pondering what she wanted to do. Hojo had asked her out for Saturday night. She told him she would have to check her schedule, but really She wasn't sure she wanted to go out with him. He was nice enough, and kind of cute too. She just didn't feel any chemistry between them.

She knew who she really wanted to go out with. Unfortunately, he hasn't given any indication he felt the same way about her. Her friends incubated her to talk to him about how she felt, but she wasn't willing to lose his friendship by pushing into something he wasn't comfortable with. If only she knew he wanted to be more than friends.

No, she wasn't supposed to be thinking about Inuyasha. She was supposed to be thinking about Hojo right now. Maybe She would give him a chance. Maybe if she actually focused on him, she would get that warm tingly feeling of love. If not, what would one date hurt? If it was horrible she wouldn't have to repeat the date.

Making up her mind to give Hojo a chance, Kagome got off her bed and went to join her friends in the living room.

"She lives, it's not just a rumor," joked Sango. "Does this mean you've made up your mind? Please tell me you're decision odds to finally tell Inuyasha how you feel so you can both live happily ever after."

"I've decided to give Hojo a chance."

Sango and Rin gave each other a look. Rin shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe this will get Inuyasha to finally make a move, if He gets jealous enough."

Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up the phone to call Hojo and accept his offer.

 **A/N: So, the good news is my story really starts to focus more on the relationship on Inuyasha and Kagome now, because we all know that's what I really want... The bad news (for you people) is that starting Feb. 21 (next Tuesday) the school where I work is starting a three week long read-a-thon. Because I absolutely LOVE to read, and I'm a very competitive person, I have decided that I MUST win this thing. Therefore, I will try to write several chapters this weekend, so I can post several times over the next month. However, if I don't get a lot written before Tuesday, my updates may not be as frequent as you like.**

 **Oh, and I didn't have anyone comment on the Cinderella story I'm working on, so I have decided not to post it until I am done with this story. I like that idea better anyways. I'm working really hard on that story, and I don't want to feel rushed.**

 **Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Rin, how is it I have absolutely nothing to wear?" It was Saturday and Kagome was trying to get ready for her date. She was currently wrapped in a robe, her hair in a towel. If She didn't decide on something soon, she was going to end up in her robe and fuzzy slippers.

Rin walked into her room with a scowl on her face. "If you would have gone shopping with more and Sango like we told you, you'd have the perfect outfit picked and ready to go."

"I know, but I'd been looking forward to that gardening class for two weeks. It's not my fault that was the only time you we're willing to go shopping. Stop lecturing me, and help me pick something. Unless the future fashion leader of the world can't handle it."

"Fine. Let me see what you have. Just promise me next time you won't wait until the last minute to decide what to wear." Rin shoved her way part Kagome to her closet. She started rummaging through the clothes. "Ah hah, it's perfect." She pulled out a jean skirt, a white tank top, and a yellow shoulder shrug. "It's dressy casual. You should be able to fit in anywhere unless it's black tie formal. In which case, he'd be stupid not to warm you ahead of time. Wear your cream sandal wedges too," she said as She trusted the shoes into her friend's hands.

"Thank you, Rin. You're the best!"

"And don't you forget it."

Kagome laughed as Rin walked out of the room. Then she started getting dressed. She just finished putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard the doorbell ring.

She grabbed her purse, and went upstairs to greet Hojo. She smiled as she walked out of the kitchen. Hojo's eyes widened as he looked at Kagome. She looked absolutely radiant. He loved when she left her hair down, and her makeup was light and subtle.

Hojo cleared his throat. "You look beautiful. Are you ready to go?"

Kagome nodded and followed him to the door. "Bye. I'll see you guys later," she called to her friends who were still sitting in the living room.

"Bye. Have fun. Stay safe," they replied.

Hojo opened the passenger door for Kagome and helped her in the seat. Kagome looked up to thank him and her eyes caught movement in the window. Inuyasha was starting atthe pair of them with a stony look on his face.

 **A/N I was going to post this earlier, but I realized some of it had been cut off. So, sorry about the wait.**

 **Had to fix a repeat paragraph sorry about the repeat post.**

 **On another note... My read-a-thon started Tuesday. By Friday morning I had already logged 25 1/2 hours. I'm reading as long as I can... The only bad part is I'm reading many different books based on where I am, and it's a lot to log. I got to keep on it!**


	19. Chapter 19

Inuyasha watched as that Hojo idiot walked Kagome to his car. He growled when his hand brushed her waist as he helped her into his car. His eyes met hers when she looked up. He smoothed the frown off his face, but couldn't force his muscles into the smile he wanted to give her.

"Miroku let's go grab the girls and got to eat. I'm really not in the mood to sit around all night."

"Well, I was going to ask Sango out, but I'm not opposed to going with you and Rin. Let's go see if they'll join us."

Miroku and Inuyasha walked over to the other side off the duplex and let themselves in. Nobody bothered knocking between the two sides.

"Rin, Sango," called out Inuyasha. "We want to go out to eat. Want to join us?"

"Can we choose where to go?" Sango asked walking in from her bedroom.

"Sure," Miroku answered for both if them.

"Okay, we'll join you," Rin confirmed.

"Rin what are you wearing?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Do you like it?" she asked twirling around. "I'm making a fashion statement."

Rin had on a basic black skirt, a red short sleeved blouse, a black cape with red stars, red and black knee socks, and one red tennis shoe and one black tennis shoe.

"It's not too bad If you lose the cape and choose one color shoe," Sango declared.

"I'll leave the cape in the car, but I'm not changing shoes. I have decided different shoes are the next big thing."

Sango rolled her eyes but agreed. They all climbed into Miroku's car. Sango say next to Miroku in the driver's seat, Inuyasha and Rin say I. the back. "So where to?"

Rin gave him directions to an underground pizza joint she had heard about that was supposed to be good. They pulled in behind the building and walked down the stairs to the restaurant. It was crowded with college students and loud. They ordered their pizza and a pitcher of soda and say down at a table to wait for their food.

They talked about school, their classes and anything else that came to mind.

A couple hours later they we're ready to go. As they were grabbing their belongings a flash of silvery-white caught Rin's attention. ' I've never seen hair like that except on Inuyasha,' she thought.

"What are you starting at?" questioned Sango.

Rin shook her head to clear it. "Nothing," she replied following her friends out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome sat in the car wondering where Hojo was taking her. He hasn't given any hints stating, "I want it to be a surprise". Kagome was glad he had worn jeans and a t- shirt. At last she knew she wouldn't look too out of place, wherever they went.

After 15 minutes off driving, Hojo pulled onto a small dirt road. Kagome was really curious about where they were going, and hoped there Wasn't hiking involved. She did not wear good hiking shoes.

Soon Hojo pulled into a small parking lot. It was a little park. He pulled out a picnic basket from the trunk. They walked over to the single picnic table and Hojo started unpacking the food.

"Wow, Hojo, this all looks delicious. I can't remember the last time I went on a picnic," Kagome exclaimed.

"I'm glad. I mean I'm not glad you haven't been on a picnic in so long, but that I was able to surprise you. This is a surprise right?" Hojo stammered.

"Yes, it's a surprise, a good surprise. How did you know about this place anyways? It's so quiet and peaceful. I'm sure not a lot of people know about it."

"I used to live up here. My dad built this playground for me to play on. I still like to come up here when I want to get away from the world. Now that you know about it, you can use it whenever you want to." Hojo blushed at his bold words. Then started dishing food onto a plate for Kagome.

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you."

Kagome and Hojo made small talk as they ate their food. When they were finished eating, Kagome helped Hojo put everything away. "Do you think the equipment is still safe enough to play on?"

"Oh yes. I make sure it's still safe, just in case someone stumbles upon it."

Kagome ran and sat on the swing. Hojo came up behind her and started pushing her. She laughed as she climbed higher and higher, her hair flying behind her each time she swung forward.

Eventually the sun started to set. Kagome slowed down on the swing. Hojo sat on the swing next to her. Together they quietly watched the sun set below the horizon.

"Come on Kagome, the sun is down, and soon the temperature will drop. Let's get you home before you catch a cold." Hojo grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to the car.

As they drove towards home Kagome turned to Hojo. "Thank you, Hojo. This really has been a fun night."

"I'm so glad. I had a lot of fun too. Maybe we could go out again soon?" he asked with a hopeful expression on his face.

"I think I might like that," Kagome replied cautiously. 'I still don't have any real feelings for him, but I really did have fun. He's not such a bad guy. One more date wouldn't hurt right? It's not like Inuyasha has any interest in me.'

When Hojo pulled up to Kagome's house he walked her to the door. "Thanks for going out with me Kagome. I'll call you later to make arrangements for another date."

Kagome smiled and nodded at Hojo. Before she opened the door Hojo stopped her. "Kagome," he blurted out turning bright red. "Would it be okay if I gave you a hug?"

Kagome sighed in relief to herself. She could handle a hug. She was sure she wasn't ready for a kiss, but a hug, she could do that. Kagome smiled a shy smile and gave her consent. Hojo wrapped his arms around her and gave her a warm embrace. He let her go, and walked back to his car. He made sure she was safely inside before he drove off smiling to himself. He was sure he was in love.


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome went inside and shut the door. She called out to Sango and Rin, but got no answer. Figuring they went out, she locked the door, and went downstairs to her room. She was a little surprised her friends weren't at the apartment waiting up to hear all the juicy gossip, but at the same time she was a little relieved. After all, she was more than just a little confused about her feelings. She would love this time to herself to ponder what she was feeling.

She washed her face, got in her pajamas, and climbed into bed. She barely noticed what she was doing, so deep in thought was she. 'I really liked hanging out with Hojo tonight, but I still have feelings for Inuyasha. What am I going to do? Do I continue to go out with Hojo, and hope I gain feelings for him? Do I try to go out with other guys and see if I find a connection with any of them? Do I risk my friendship with Inuyasha and tell him how I really feel?'

Kagome fell asleep thinking of her problems. As she slept her problems joined her in her dreams. She dreamt that she was at a park with Hojo, and Inuyasha came by. He looked at her with a painful expression on his face. Suddenly Inuyasha changed into a huge white dog. He growled at Hojo menacingly. Hojo stood in front of Kagome with his arms out wide, and ordered her to run. That seemed to make the dog angry and he lunged at Hojo, while Kagome stood frozen in fear. Just before Inuyasha reached Hojo, Kagome woke up in a cold sweat.

Kagome lady in bed panting. ' What the hell was that all about?' she wondered. As she lay there contemplating the meaning of her dream, something caught her eye. She looked over to see the white lace curtains over her window fluttering in the breeze. ' Wow, i must have really been out of it last night. I don't remember opening the window.'

Kagome walked over to the window and looked outside at the quiet street. She listened to the wind rustle the leaves. Eventually she was calm enough to fall back to sleep. Lucky, she didn't have anymore nightmares.

 **A/N Sorry I've been gone so long. I really didn't mean to be. A lot has happened recently, not all of it good. but here is the next chapter to my story. I still stand by the fact I refuse to leave a story half finished. Until next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

Kagome woke up and went to her computer. She got onto her email and was happy to see a message from Ayame.

 _Kagome-_

 _How is it going? We are missing you all terribly. It's not the same without all of you, but I think Koga and I have gotten even closer. (Is that even possible?) We have some great news! We found a small pocket of wolf demons today! They found each other and banded together. There's only 15 of them, but that's another 15 alive! Thank you so much for making this possible. Who knows if we would have ever discovered others out there if not for you._

 _So, how are things at home? Has Miroku proposed to Sango yet? Has Rin fallen in love? Are you and Inuyasha together yet? Don't give me that bull about you two being just friends and not wanting to ruin your friendship. Everyone can see how much you both care about each other. Except you two, of course. You need to stop worrying about ruining your friendship and start worrying about ruining a potential love match!_

 _Well let me know what's going on, soon. Miss you Kagome! Tell everyone hi for us._

 _-Ayame_

Kagome was so happy for her friends! 15 wolf demons all together? Imagine how many more they could find if they keep searching. Kagome answered back right away.

 _Ayame-_

 _I am so happy for you and Koga! That's wonderful that you found 15 wolf demons. That gives me such hope that there are more out there. Make sure you keep me posted on how things are going! Let me know if you need ANYTHING._

 _Things are going well at home. We are all keeping up good grades, thanks to our sharing so many classes, and our favorite hanyou helping us. We still have study groups, but they're more an almost everyday thing now. College is a lot tougher than high school. The hardest part is that the teachers don't really care if you pass or fail._

 _No, Miroku has not proposed to Sango yet. Who knows, maybe Sango will get fed up and propose to Miroku instead. Rin is still single, but not from lack of guys interested in her. There are at least 5 guys drooling over her, but she doesn't even notice. Sango claims Rin's gay. I say she just doesn't want to do a lot of pointless dating. She's always known what she wants, and won't settle for less. I predict when someone DOES catch her eye there Will be no stopping her._

 _There is nothing between myself and Inuyasha. In fact, I have started dating someone else. His name is Hojo. We went out yesterday. He took me to a little playground. We had a picnic, played on the swings and watched the sunset. He's very nice. Maybe I will grow to love him._

 _Keep me posted ok everything. Don't get married without inviting me. Give Koga my love. Love you both._

 _-Kagome_

Kagome finished her email. She could hear her roommates moving around upstairs. She took a deep breath and went to go gave the interrogation She knew was coming.

 **Okay, if any of my readers are still out there, I must first say I am SO sorry! I know I left this hanging for a good long bit, and that's not cool. I always hate people who leave things hanging. Please don't hate me. I have reasons for not posting in so long. First, I had the read-a-thon going on. Right at the tail end of my read-a-thon, I lost my job. I really wasn't in the mood to write my story then. Then, I had to move. My apartment was falling apart. As I was looking for a new apartment, the roof started caving in during a rainstorm, and my computer got wet. I can still use it, but it's a pain in the butt. I have to click my mouse about 10 times at least to get it to do anything... I am looking at upgrading, but I can't afford it yet. I still want to continue writing my story, and I will finish it. However, it may be a lot more slow going than when I started. I have a new job now, and it's going great, but I can't really work on my story at work. I am not allowed any personal electronics (like tablets, cell phones, flash drives...) or paper and pencil/pen. So, I used to work on my story during my free time at work and that is now not an option. Instead I'll have to work on it during my free time at home or in my car on breaks... But, I still refuse to leave a story just hanging, I promise somewhere in the future I WILL finish my story. Thanks to all my readers that are still with me. You guys ROCK!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh look, it's alive. If you can call that alive," Sango teased Kagome. Kagome hasn't bothered getting ready for the day. It was Sunday, the day for being lazy. Her pajamas we're wrinkled and her hair sticking up all over the place, but she didn't care.

"How is it you went to bed before us, but slept in later than we did?" Rin asked.

"I've been up for awhile. I just didn't get up and get dressed. I got an email from Ayame. They found more wolf demons."

"That's great. I'm glad there are more out there. They have to be so happy," Rin exclaimed. "So did you tell her about Hojo?"

Kagome groaned. Apparently that was all the peace She would get until all her friends questions got answered. "Yeah, I did. Nice change of subject by the way."

Rin just smiled.

"So where did you go?" Sango questioned.

"He took me to a small, almost private, park. We had a picnic, swung on the swings, watched the sunset and he drove me home."

"Do you've feelings for him?"

"I'm not in love with him yet, but who knows what will happen in the future? He's very nice, and I had fun."

"Did you kiss him?"

"No, but we did hug." Kagome blushed as she remembered the hug.

The friends continued to question Kagome as she poured herself a bowl of cereal and ate breakfast. Just as she was finishing her breakfast, Miroku and Inuyasha let themselves into the girl's' home.

"What's for breakfast - woah nice hair, Kagome," Miroku exclaimed.

Kagome blushed lightly before reminding herself both Miroku and Inuyasha had seen her like this before when they'd fallen asleep after a movie. "Thank you, and I just had cereal, I'm not sure what Rin and Sango had, and you can have whatever is in YOUR cupboards."

"Hey, hey. No need to get snippy with me." Miroku went to the cupboard and got both himself and Inuyasha a bowl. He grabbed a box of cereal out of the cupboard and started pouring it into the bowls. He poured some milk into both bowls, grabbed spoons and went to sit down at the table. "Come on and eat," he called to Inuyasha.

Sango looked at Miroku and rolled her eyes. "So, what do you two have planned for the day?"

"Well, we haven't really had a lot of time to spend together, all five of us. We were hoping you guys might want to do something today?" Miroku gave the girls his most dazzling smile.

Rin noticed Inuyasha blushing as he looked studiously at his bowl. She could tell he really wanted Kagome to go with them. After all, the four of them had spent the evening together last night. 'This Hojo thing might just kill him.' "I think that's a great idea."

Sango quickly agreed to go too. Everyone looked at Kagome expectantly. "Of course," she replied. "It will be great to spend time together. Studying is great and all, but it definitely doesn't beat some real quality time together."

Everyone smiled as they made plans for what they all wanted to do. When they finally agreed on a course of action, the boys left so everyone could get ready.

 **I've been in a writing mood and so I have gotten another chapter done. YAY. The nice part was, work was testing a new call back system at work, which meant they took away all our phone calls for about an hour and a half yesterday. That meant I was able to type some of my story while I was at work, and not lose the ideas in my head. Which means YOU get another chapter now. Plus, it's the weekend coming up, so I may get more chapters written over the weekend. Now keep in mind I have no idea how often I will post things and it** **definitely** **won't be regularly. It will come as I have time to write it. The upcoming Holiday season might make me busy and slow down the writing, or it may have the opposite effect. Just remember I'm working on this as fast as I can while my head is swimming with ideas.**

 **Quick shout out to Nerdgirl29 and Flareup4ratchet for reviewing my last chapter and making sure I knew there were still people out there reading my story. Also, again a hundred apologies for making you wait so long for the rest of the stories. I hope you enjoy reading my stories as much as I enjoy writing them!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey, Rin, did you borrow my lotion while I was out last night? I can't find it." Kagome was baffled. She was sure she had left her lotion on her nightstand before she left on her date last night. Maybe one of her roommates borrowed it. She didn't mind if they had, they borrowed items from one another almost on a daily basis. Usually they returned it right away, or at least let the person they borrowed from that they had it.

"Sorry Kagome, I didn't go in your room at all last night. Maybe Sango borrowed it? We were hanging out with the guys. Maybe she wanted soft hands for Miroku and just forgot she had borrowed it."

"Yeah, maybe. I'm going to go ask her. You almost ready?"

"Almost, I'll meet you upstairs in five."

Kagome went upstairs looking for Sango. "Hey, Sango," she called out knocking on Sango's door. "Did you borrow my lotion last night? I can't seem to find it."

"No. I didn't borrow it. You didn't put it in your purse to take with you last night did you?" Sango replied coming out of her room.

"No. Maybe it fell under my bed or something. I'll find it later."

"Do you want to borrow some of mine?"

Kagome accepted Sango's offer and rubbed some lotion on her body. She loved the feel of the lotion on her hands and arms.

Miroku and Inuyasha walked in the door just as Rin was coming upstairs. "What's taking so long? Let's go already," whined Inuyasha.

The girls grabbed their bags, and went to the car. Everyone got in and Inuyasha took off. It wasn't a long drive and soon everyone was climbing out of the car and walking onto the sand. It was a nice day, and so they had all agreed to go to the beach. There would be something there for everyone, including Kagome who still really just wanted to be lazy.

The group unloaded the car and set up a little area for themselves. Luckily it wasn't too crowded at the beach here. Kagome placed her towel under a beach umbrella and laid down ready for some relaxation.

"Oh no you don't. We came to the beach to spend time together, not so you could just sit under the umbrella and be lazy. You can do that another day." Sango pulled Kagome to her feet. "Besides, you don't want to disappoint Inuyasha do you? You already broke his heart by going out with Hojo last night. Don't disappoint him by being stand-offish today," she whispered quietly in Kagome's ear.

Kagome blushed lightly as she glanced quickly at Inuyasha. Her blush deepened as she realized that he was watching Sango and her exchange. When Inuyasha noticed Kagome looking at him, he grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be a volleyball. "What do you say?" he called to the group. "Me and Miroku against you three. Losers have to make dinner for everyone."

Sango, Rin and Kagome looked at each other. Both Inuyasha and Miroku were in pretty good shape, and athletic. However, the girls weren't half bad either. With the three of them, they could maybe beat the boys. But if they did win, did they trust the boys cooking. As these thoughts passed between them through their looks, they decided it was worth it, and agreed.

They went over to an empty net and got started. Since there were only two of them, the boys served first. Inuyasha served the ball over the net straight into Rin's waiting arms. She may be small, but that girl sure is fiery. She bumped the ball up, Kagome set it, and Sango spiked it right between the two boys.

Inuyasha dived at the ball and managed to get it before it hit the ground. Miroku was right there to hit it back over the net. The ball went back and forth viciously. It was a close game, but eventually the girls got the last point. By the time the game was over, everyone was tired and sweaty.

 **A/N I've been trying to upload this chapter for awhile now. The site or my computer doesn't seem to want me to upload the chapter. Hopefully it works this time.**


	25. Chapter 25

Inuyasha watched as Kagome flopped down on the ground. Her hair was plastered to her neck and shoulders. The sand clung to her arms and legs. Her chest expanded time and time again as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes were closed in exhaustion. Something inside of him stirred. He tried to rip his eyes away from the sight, but he couldn't. He knew he had to do something though, or he might regret it later.

Quickly and quietly he ran over to Kagome. The others just stared, wondering if this was the moment he'd finally let her know how he feels. They watched as he picked her up in his arms and carried her away.

Kagome gasped when she felt arms beneath her. Her eyes flung open and she cried out. When she realized it was Inuyasha she half-heartedly tried to fight him. She wasn't too worried, she knew he would never hurt her. Before she knew it, Inuyasha warned her to take a breath and hold it. He leaped into the air, and they both landed in the water safely.

Kagome kicked away from Inuyasha and kicked towards the surface. She was glad she listened to inuyasha and had taken a breath before she hit the water. When Inuyasha broke the surface next to her she splashed him with water and yelled, "What was that for?"

"You looked like you needed to cool down, so I helped you," Inuyasha smirked.

Before Kagome could reply, she heard laughter coming from close by. Her friends were rolling on the ground laughing at the two of them. Kagome glared at them for a minute before a smile lit her face. She turned to Inuyasha. "That wasn't very nice, but I'll forgive you if you do something for me."

Inuyasha was curious. "What did you have in mind?"

Kagome whispered something in his ear. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "Deal."

Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back, because he was so much faster than her. He swam until he could stand. Then they ran to where their friends were still laughing on the ground. Inuyasha picked up Miroku, ran to the edge of the water and threw him as far as he could. Before the girls knew what was happening, he picked up Rin and Sango, threw one over each shoulder and ran back to the water. Just like he had with Kagome, He warned them to catch a breath and jumped as far as he could.

Kagome was laughing as she watched her friends sputter as they reached the surface. She ran back into the water when it was safe from flying bodies and joined her friends in splashing, and swimming.

 **A/N I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Don't hate me. I really didn't mean to take this long between chapters. If you want to see my excuses read my profile. If you don't care about my excuses and are just happy that I posted another chapter, that's cool. If you don't care about anything... that's cool too I guess...**


	26. Chapter 26

"Full, full, full. I must say that was an excellent meal. My compliments to the chefs." Miroku sat back in his chair beaming and paying his stomach.

"Of course, you say it was excellent. You and Inuyasha cooked, or have you already forgotten that part? I think I give it a passable. You lose points for bragging." Rin smirked as she watched Miroku's face fall slightly.

"Enough chit-chat, I do believe we have some movies to watch. Whose turn is it to pick the movie?" Kagome asked.

"I believe it's my turn," Inuyasha replied with an evil grin on his face. "I believe we are on the fourth one."

Kagome, Sango and Rin groaned to themselves as Inuyasha pulled out the set of Rocky movies and grabbed the correct disc. He slipped the movie in and sat on the couch next to Kagome. Rin was sitting in one of the recliners. Sango and Miroku were cuddled together on the loveseat.

Before the movie was half over Rin was asleep in her chair, Sango's head was on Miroku's shoulder while she slept, and Kagome was asleep with her head on the back of the couch.

When the movie ended Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "Do you think we should move them to their beds?" he asked.

"They would be more comfortable. Can you get Sango? I'll get Rin and Kagome." Inuyasha picked Rin up in his arms and carried her to her room.

Miroku watched Inuyasha effortlessly pick up Rin and carry her to her room. 'I may not have demonic strength, but I'm no slouch either,' he thought to himself as he carefully stood up. Careful to not wake Sango he lifted her gently into his arms. He was grateful his active lifestyle kept him in good shape as he carried her upstairs and to her room.

Miroku placed Sango on her bed and covered her with a blanket. He watched her sleep for a few minutes while thinking of how much he enjoyed carrying her into her room and wouldn't mind carrying her over another threshold sometime soon.

Inuyasha waited until Miroku had started upstairs before he went back to get Kagome. He lifted her gently into his arms and carried her to her bed. With one arm he supported her weight, with the other hand he pulled her covers down. He slipped her onto the sheets and covered her up. He watched her sleep for a moment then leaned forward. He wanted to kiss her, but instead he come to brush her hair off her head. Sighing to himself he turned around and went to clean up the mess that was left behind.

 **A/N Because I feel REALLY bad a bout the looooong time between updates and because I've been at home not feeling well (again) I decided to post another chapter. Consider it a present to all the people still out there reading my story. Feel free to let me know if you notice anything off about my stories. Like for example if I switch from 3rd person to 1st person, or if I switch from past to present tense. Or if you're confused and have no idea what's going on. It has been a bit between chapters and while I try to go back and make sure I'm not leaving holes or contradicting myself I'd rather read other people's stories and just write mine. Thanks everyone for reading my story. Hope you all like it so far :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Kagome was in the backyard working on her garden when she heard Hojo call her name. She looked up and saw him walking towards her with a smile on his face. She smiled in return as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her hands. "Hi, Hojo. What brings you over today?"

"Well, I had a hankering for some ice cream, and was hoping if you weren't busy you would join me."

Kagome looked into his friendly, pleading eyes. "That sounds like a lot of fun. Let me put this stuff away and wash my hands. I'll be ready to go in just a minute. Why don't you go into the house and get yourself something to drink?" She picked up the tools and walked towards the house to clean up a little bit.

Hojo followed Kagome into the house and grabbed a cup from the cupboard she pointed out to him. He opened the fridge and poured himself some water from the pitcher. He sat down at the table and waited for Kagome to return. As Hojo was sitting there waiting for Kagome, he was startled by a voice behind him.

"Hojo, what are you doing here? I didn't think Kagome had plans with you tonight."

Hojo turned around to see Miroku looking at him. "We didn't have plans. I just came over hoping she might be available. It was just a spur of the moment thing. What are you doing here? I thought Kagome only had female roommates."

"She does. I'm going out with Sango, one of her roommates. Of course, that's not why I'm here. Kagome has been a long-time friend of mine. I live on the other side. I just came over to see what people's plans are for the night."

"Oh, I didn't hear you knocking. I apologize for ignoring you."

Miroku smirked at that. "I didn't knock. I told you, Kagome and I are long-time friends. She considers me a part of her family. Inuyasha and I don't knock when we come over here, and Kagome, Rin and Sango don't knock when they come over to our side. We would probably have gotten just one place and not a duplex if Kagome hadn't felt that Sango and I would need our own place soon. She wants us to stay close and this was the best way."

Hojo's eyes dimmed a little bit at hearing those words. He had seen the five friends together a lot. He figured they were close, but he didn't realize they were all that close. He didn't mind the closeness with Miroku if he was as serious with his girlfriend as he says, but what about this Inuyasha? Maybe Inuyasha and Rin was also an item.

"Miroku, what's going on?" Hojo looked up when he heard Kagome address her friend. His eyes brightened at the sight of her.

"I just came over to see what you were doing tonight. We were thinking about having a barbeque and doing some studying tonight. Sango's stressing about some of the work she needs to get done. But, I guess you're busy tonight."

"Oh" Kagome's eyes looked at Hojo before quickly looking away again. "That sounds like fun, and I definitely need to study some extra, but Hojo invited me out tonight."

"I don't want to keep you from your studies Kagome. If you need to study maybe we could go for ice cream another night. I could probably use some more study time myself. I did want to spend some time with you though."

Kagome looked at Hojo's crestfallen face. She couldn't bear to disappoint him. "Why don't you join us? It will be a lot of fun. You can meet all my friends, and Inuyasha is really good at helping with our studies. He is really smart."

"Really? That would be great. Why don't I go get my books and I'll bring some ice cream for everyone when I come back?"

"That sounds wonderful. It will be a lot of fun!"

Miroku stared at Kagome aghast at her invitation. Before Hojo or she could see his face, he turned around and walked out of the house. He was not looking forward to telling the others this new twist.

 **A/N I'm on a roll! The words are really starting to flow. As a reward for dealing with my waaay too long hiatus enjoy another chapter. Just remember it's not going to be a chapter a day. I'm just really happy with how the story is going so far, and I'm excited to get it out there to you. I'm hoping to restore everyone's faith in me too. Is it working yet?**


	28. Chapter 28

"She did WHAT?"

"Invited Hojo to the barbeque and study session tonight." Miroku cringed away from Sango's anger.

"Why would she do that? He's not one of us. Please tell me she's not adopting him into our group. Why did you let her invite him?"

"Calm down, Sango. We have to admit the fact that she's going to bring _people_ into this group from time to time. He may not become a close friend, but we're not in high school anymore. We're all growing up, and Kagome wants to be loved too. Maybe Hojo will be just a fling, maybe he will last a few weeks with us and be gone. Or maybe he will last a while, but either way unless we want to alienate Kagome and make her choose between her friends and a possible future family, we're going to have to accept the fact that she will bring guys home."

Sango sighed as she sat down in defeat. "I know, I just thought things were so perfect before. I really thought that she and…"

"I know, we all thought the same thing," Miroku interrupted.

Inuyasha was downstairs listening to the conversation upstairs. He had been playing video games when he'd first heard the cry from Sango. Normally, he wouldn't be listening to their conversation without their knowledge, but this was definitely giving him some things to think about. He was really starting to miss hanging out with Kagome. They never did anything just the two of them anymore. He felt like she was slipping away from him. Was he losing his best friend? Would she still be best friends with him if she found a guy to be a family with?

Maybe he should ask her to do something with just him, as friends. Like they used to do in high school. It wouldn't be a date, just 2 best friends hanging out. Would she be willing to hang out with just him if she was dating another guy? Would that be appropriate?

As his thoughts continued to swirl around in his mind his fists started to clench in anger. Without realizing what was happening, he closed his fists tighter until he heard a crunching noise. He looked down at his hands and swore. He had forgotten he had the controller in his hand. He would have to get rid of the evidence and get a new controller before anyone realized what had happened.

 **A/N Oh look another post! Okay. I have decided my 3 posts has definitely made up for my long hiatus. If you haven't forgiven me by now then my a bird poop on your head! If you have forgiven me already, then may a bird poop on your friends head! Ahhh I really did forget how much fun writing could be. Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

Hojo smiled to himself as he gathered his things. He was so excited to be dating Kagome Higurashi! Sure, it was new, and maybe they hadn't made it "official", whatever that means. It didn't matter. She had invited him to spend time with her and her friends. When he'd first noticed her on campus she was surrounded by a group of people. They were all laughing and having fun together. He hadn't really glanced at the others in the group because she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but as he'd watched her trying to get his nerve up to talk to her, he'd noticed she was always with the same 4 people. Sure, there were others that might come and talk to them, but it was almost as if the 5 of them made one person. He'd asked around a bit to see if Kagome was available and what the deal was with her and her friends. He was happy to learn Kagome was single and the group of friends was as close to her as any family. Which brought him to the conclusion that if he had been invited to spend time with her and her family, that must mean he's in!

Hojo faltered a little bit when he thought of Inuyasha being the one to help him with his studying, but he would get over it if that meant he could spend time with Kagome. Thinking of Kagome's face as she smiled and invited him to the study group perked him up again and he smiled as he loaded things into the basket on his bicycle. He let his thoughts of Inuyasha drift away to nothingness as he daydreamed about himself and Kagome being together.

He decided she was the type of girl he would want to marry. They would be so happy together with their 10 children. Yes, they would have at least 10 children. All of them strong healthy boys. Well, he MIGHT let one of them be a girl, so Kagome would have someone to dress up and tell secrets to. Yes, nine boys and one girl would be perfect. Of course, Kagome would stay home and take care of the children while he went to work to provide for his family. He would make sure Kagome changed her studies to more classes like gardening and things that would help taking care of a family as soon as they were a couple. There was no reason she would need to spend more time causing herself wrinkles OR studying with that guy.

Hojo was so deep in thought about Kagome, their ten children and the future he almost rode right pass the house. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Kagome calling his name.

"Hojo, come on back. We're just finishing getting things set up back here," Kagome called out to Hojo. "I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Sure, that would be great, but is there somewhere I can put this ice cream, so it doesn't melt before we're ready to eat it?" he asked.

Kagome showed Hojo the way to the freezer, so he could put the ice cream away. Then she took him out back where everyone was sitting at the table waiting for the two. "Hojo I want you to meet my friends. This is Miroku, Sango, Rin and Inuyasha. Everyone, this is Hojo." Kagome motioned for Hojo to take a seat next to her as her friends all called out greetings to him.

 **A/N Haha could anyone imagine Kagome actually letting Hojo's ideas happen? I shudder to think what would've happened to him if she knew his thoughts.**


	30. Chapter 30

"Inuyasha, can you help me with this please? I know I'm missing something important, but I just can't figure it out." Rin turned her eyes on Inuyasha to plead help.

Hojo watched as Inuyasha nodded to Rin and came over to her side to see what she was working on. He smiled to himself as he pictured Inuyasha and Rin together. ' _Surely he has feelings for Rin. The way he smiled at her and jumped up to help her. They must be together. That means I have nothing to worry about with Kagome. Surely he didn't jump that fast to help anyone else when they asked.'_

Miroku yawned and looked at his watch, "I'm starving isn't it almost time to get cooking?"

Sango sighed next to him before replying. "I'm hungry too, but I'm so close to being done. I really don't want to stop now."

Rin stood closed her book and stood up, stretching her muscles as she did so. "Inuyasha helped me finish my work," she smiled over at Inuyasha as she talked. "Why don't I get started on making the side dishes inside, and Inuyasha can work on grilling the meat out here. If you're not done with your homework by the time the food's ready, you'll have to finish on your own."

Everyone at the table agreed to Rin's terms mostly grateful for the extra study time. Even though no one mentioned all of the friends had noticed that Inuyasha hadn't gone around the table like he normally would be checking on everyone's progress making sure they were on the right track and not stuck. Rin, Miroku, and Sango could not blame the poor guy. Having Hojo there with them had defeated the purpose of the little get together they were having. They were sure Inuyasha was torn between wanting to be with Kagome and wanting to be as far from her and Hojo as was humanly possible.

Rin sighed as she started getting everything prepped for dinner. If only Inuyasha and Kagome would wake up and see they were perfect for each other. If either one would have been brave enough to tell the other how they felt they wouldn't be in this situation now.

' _Something is going to have to be done soon. I don't want my family to break up.'_ She thought to herself. Rin stood up and wiped her eyes before the tears she could feel building up could fall. She straightened her shoulders, lifted her chin and plastered a smile on her face as she grabbed the food she had prepared and walked out to the others. She was proud of the fact her voice sounded bright and cheerful as she called out to the others that dinner was ready and to put their books away.

Despite the bravado she put on she didn't miss the look Inuyasha gave her as she walked out the door. He walked over to help her carry things to the table. When he got to her he whispered low enough so no one else could hear. "What's wrong?" Rin smiled at Inuyasha and shook her head the tiniest bit. Inuyasha gave her a skeptical look but shrugged it off. Who was he to make someone talk? Besides he really hated when females cried.

 **A/N Purple, Butterflies, Corn, Jumanji... Eh I don't really have anything to say... but I feel weird not putting in an AN so yeah :)**


	31. Chapter 31

Inuyasha lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had enjoyed the barbeque. It had almost felt like it used to. There was laughter and loud conversation. The only disappointment to Inuyasha was HIM.

Wait, no that wasn't entirely true, he could smell the tears that Rin was refusing to shed last night. He was almost positive it wasn't physical. He hadn't smelled any blood and watching her he didn't see any signs of her being in pain. He wondered where her thoughts were and wondered if they were anything like his.

Inuyasha sighed in exasperation. ' _No, I need to stop thinking about this. If I keep thinking about Kagome falling in love and leaving me… us… it's just going to hurt more. Besides, if it makes Kagome happy, that's all that matters."_

He sat up knowing there was no way he was going to fall asleep anytime soon. Pushing his hair out of his face he walks out to the game station. He sits down on the couch where, with out looking up, Rin hands him a controller. Inuyasha takes his cue from her and doesn't say anything either. He just joins the game she's playing. The two don't look at each other as they work together to clear each level without dying.

About an hour and a half later Rin puts her controller down, stands up stretching and finally turns to Inuyasha. "I'm thirsty. Want something to drink?"

Inuyasha turns off the console and turns around. "Sure. Get me what you're having." Rin nods and heads up to get some drinks. When she comes back down she sets a glass of juice in front of Inuyasha and sets with her legs crossed facing Inuyasha.

"They're not meant to be together you know," she says looking him deep in his eyes.

Inuyasha tries to shrug it off. "She can be with whomever she wants to be with."

"He won't make her happy. No one but you would make her happy. You were meant for each other. She needs you as much as you need her."

"Kagome's a big girl and can make her own decisions. It seems pretty clear to me that she's already made her decision. I won't stand in her way. I just want her to be happy."

Rin put her hand on Inuyasha's. "If you two would just grow up you would see you make each other happy. I'm not going to push you two together, at least not now. I think you both need to learn from this experience. Just promise me you won't just think about Kagome's happiness. Think of your happiness," Rin paused for a moment and took a breath to steady her nerves. "I know it's selfish, but think of our happiness too, mine, Sango's and Miroku's. We are a family and we need you both in it to keep it complete."

Inuyasha looked at Rin's hand on his before looking up at Rin. He nodded once.

Rin smiled brightly. "Good," she exclaimed looking like her normal happy self again. "Well I'm going to try to get a few hours of sleep before everyone wakes up tomorrow. Night Inuyasha. Oh, and just so you know Sango and I are going shopping tomorrow, and Miroku's coming to carry our bags. I'm sure I could talk them into breakfast too."

"Night Rin." Inuyasha gave a half smirk as he watched her walk out the door heading back over to her side of the building. He felt a little better after the talk. Kagome would always be important to him. Rin was right however, he did have a family and wouldn't be the same with out everyone. He took the cups upstairs and set them in the kitchen before getting in the shower. He would not be sleeping tonight.

 **A/N Did you think I was gone again? Nope still here. Sorry for the little wait. I was taking a break from this story because I wasn't in a great mood, and if I had continued writing everyone would have died in a huge meteor crash or something like that. But, I am back to being my wonderful self again, so I shall continue to work on my story again. Hope you enjoy.**

 **PS I know this chapter is a downer and waaay ooc, but that's okay because I said so lol**


	32. Chapter 32

Rin woke up at 7:00 the next morning after only about 3 hours of sleep. She wished she could go back to sleep, but she had a plan. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't disappoint her, so she had to get busy. She grabbed a towel and jumped into the shower to help wake herself up.

After her shower she threw some clothes on, not really paying attention to what she put on. She went into Sango's room and turned her light on. "Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey," she cried as she jumped on Sango's bed. "Hurry up and get dressed. We're going out. You have 15 minutes to be dressed and ready to go."

Sango looked at Rin and groaned. "Ugh it's too early to get up. Let me go back to sleep."

"15 minutes. If you're not dressed I will have Inuyasha throw your butt in the car in whatever you're wearing at that time." She turned and headed out the door.

She walked across to the other side of the duplex and to Miroku's room. She threw his door open with a bang. "Wake up!" She yelled into the room.

Miroku jumped out of bed with a start. "Rin? What's wrong? Who's hurt?"

"Are you decent?"

"Yes," Miroku was shoving a shirt over his head already having jumped into yesterday's jeans in his hurry to get dressed. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he was SURE some one had to be hurt. "What's wrong?" He insisted as he shoved his feet into a pair of socks.

Rin looked in to see Miroku hopping on foot and trying to jam his foot into another sock. She couldn't help but laugh. "Calm down Miroku. I just had to make sure you were awake. Get dressed in proper clothes. We're going out for the day."

Miroku paused in his little hopping dance to look at Rin. "Who's we, exactly?"

"You, me and Sango. I'll explain later. Just get dressed and hurry. Sango and I will meet you outside in 5 minutes."

Rin smiled to herself as she walked back over to make sure Sango hadn't fallen back to bed when she left. Maybe Inuyasha wasn't there to drag her out, but she sure wasn't going to let Sango ruin her plans.

Sango was just putting some shoes on when Rin walked back into her room to check on her. "Are you going to explain why exactly I had to wake up at 7:30 on a Saturday morning?" She gave Rin her best glare as she finished tying her shoelace and stood up.

"Yes, but I'm not going to explain myself more than once, so get your keys and let's go. I'll explain everything when we get in the car. Hurry up." Rin pushed Sango out the door.

When they got outside Sango dug her heels in. "Inuyasha isn't even here. I could have slept in longer! You tricked me."

"I needed you to get out of bed. Besides, you're up and dressed now so get in the car. Look there's Miroku right on time. Let's go you two!" Rin rushed off to climb in the back seat of the car. Rin and Sango followed behind at a slower pace.

"Any idea what's going on?"

"No clue. You drive, I'm way too tired to drive this morning." Sango handed Miroku the keys as she climbed in the passenger's seat.

Miroku climbed into the driver's seat and buckled himself in. "Where we going?"

Rin sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. "Breakfast. I don't care where, just drive."

Miroku looked at Sango and they just shrugged at each other. Miroku started the car and drove away in search of breakfast.

 **A/N So if you were disappointed that I uploaded a different story instead of updating this one I'm sorry for disappointing you. However, I'm not sorry that I uploaded that story before updating this one for the pure fact that I needed to get the other story out so I could move on. If I had tried to update this one it would not have ended happily. However since posting Broken, I'm doing a lot better. I'm happier and even singing (which is a sign that I'm in a great mood) so I can continue with Surviving College. Special thanks to everyone that reads my stories! I'm hoping you're still enjoying reading them as much as I'm enjoying writing them. Until next time!**


	33. Chapter 33

Inuyasha pulled up to the house happy to see Rin had kept her promise. He grabbed his bag and let himself into the girls' home. He went to the den and started unloading his bags. He pulled fruit out of one bag. Bagels came out of another bag. He pulled juice out of the last bag. Once those were set out he went over to the movies and found the one he was looking for. He put the movie in and started it. He turned the volume up just a few notches to make sure Kagome heard it. He knew as soon as she did she'd come out of her room.

Sure enough, just a few minutes into the movie he heard Kagome stumbling out of bed. She opened the door to see what was going on. She paused when she opened the door and saw Inuyasha sitting there with food in front of himself and a smile on his face, despite the fact that Newsies was playing on the TV.

Inuyasha patted the floor beside him, inviting Kagome to sit next to him. She gave him a puzzled look as she slowly walked over and set next to him on the floor. He handed her a juice and leaned back against the couch digging in to the breakfast in front of them. Kagome took the juice and grabbed a bagel.

When Kagome and Inuyasha had finished eating their fill Inuyasha started cleaning up the mess. Kagome started to get up to help, but he motioned for her to sit down and enjoy the movie. She smiled at him and sat back down.

Inuyasha took finished putting things away and went back down to join Kagome. He sat down next to her. She scooted over to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha smiled to himself and thought out a thank you to Rin.

The movie ended, and Kagome stood up stretching while Inuyasha turned off the TV. "That was great, but what's the occasion?"

"No occasion really. I've just really missed spending time with you. So, I figured maybe, if you weren't to busy, we could spend some time together?" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome hopefully.

Kagome laughed. "We spent all evening together yesterday. We spend time together all the time."

"Keh, if you're not interested, just say so. It's not like I don't have a life." He turned away from her.

Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha and put her hand on his chin. She turned his face to look at his. To any one else he would look like he was in a bad mood. But she knew him better than that. She pulled him towards herself and put her arms around him in a hug. "It's not the same though, is it?" Stepping away from Inuyasha she looked up and gave him a smile. "I'll go get dressed, and then we can spend the day together. Just like old times." She turned and walked away into her bedroom to get ready. Inuyasha watched as she walked away a smile lit his face.

 **A/N I love holidays. Especially the ones where I get to take the day off and still get paid. :) So, since I get a treat, I'm giving you one too.**


	34. Chapter 34

Rin, Miroku and Sango sat down in a booth at Denny's. As soon as they had sat down and placed their drink orders Sango turned to Rin. "Okay we've waited long enough. Spill."

Rin shrugged. "Not much to tell. I just was letting Inuyasha and Kagome have some time together just the two of them. You know, like it used to be. I mean you had to have felt the tension in the air last night. They're starting to drift apart. I figured if we gave them some time to just spend, not pushing them to be anything but best friends, it would help at least a little bit."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. "It certainly couldn't hurt. I must admit I'm getting tired of Inuyasha moping around whenever you girls are elsewhere. Anything that helps lessen the moodiness is good in my book."

Sango thought about what Rin and Miroku said and shrugs. "I have nothing against it. You both know I think those two belong together. I just wish Rin could have told us at a decent hour." She glared at Rin.

Rin smiled angelically at Sango. "Sorry I didn't have much time. It was only decided this morning."

The three friends grabbed their menus to decide what they wanted for breakfast. They placed their orders shortly after and sat eating breakfast and laughing. When they had finished eating they went to pay their bill. Sango turned to Rin, "So what exactly are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Shopping of course."

Miroku groaned at these words. He knew what this meant. The girls would spend hours trying on clothes and he'd be forced to watch. The things you do when you're in love.

They walked to the car and Miroku drove them to the shopping district. They piled out of the car and headed to the closest clothing store. Sango and Rin got right to work perusing the racks of clothes. After finding several outfits to try on each they went to the dressing rooms to try them on. Miroku sighed and sat down on a chair near where the girls had disappeared.

Both Rin and Sango came out and modeled their clothes. Rin was done first but hadn't found anything she liked. She handed her clothes to Sango thinking they might suit her better. She went out to look for some more clothes and saw Miroku sitting there. _'Poor guy. Just sitting there bored out of his mind. I'll make it up to him later, but there's no reason he can't have new clothes too,'_ she thought to herself.

Changing her direction, she walked pass Miroku with his head against the back of the chair with his eyes closed. She went straight to the men's section and started looking for some clothes that would make Sango drool over her boyfriend.

She stepped back to look at a pair of pants to get a better view and bumped into someone behind her. She turned around to apologize to the poor person. "I'm so sorry I didn't realize…" she broke off mid-sentence. She'd seen this guy before. It was the silver hair she'd seen at the pizza place.

She stared at the guy before her. He had the same silver hair as Inuyasha. However, instead of dog ears on top of his head, he had two elfish ears where a human's ear would be. He had a purple moon in the middle of his forehead and two magenta stripes on each cheek. She looked at his eyes, and they were the same golden color as Inuyasha's. Realizing she was staring and hadn't finished her apology she shook her head and tried again. "So… sorry about that. I hadn't heard you come up behind me."

The guy just stared at her while she stared right back at him for several moments. Finally, Rin broke the silence. "I'm Rin."

"Hnn." Was the only answer she got.

"Do you have a name?"

He stared a little bit longer before answering with one word. "Sesshomaru."

"It's very nice to meet you Sesshomaru. May I ask you a personal question?"

"No, I don't know you, and I am much to busy to stand around talking to a mere mortal."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting." Rin smiled a huge smile at Sesshomaru as she stepped out of his way. "It was really nice to meet you. I hope I see you again."

Sesshomaru glared at her before walking past and out the door.

 **A/N Aww, I love Sesshomaru. I'm not necessarily going to try to keep him cannon, but I wanted the first interaction to be at least semi-cannon. How'd I do?**

 **There may not be an update next week. I've been trying to keep updates at least once a week, but this week is going to be a tough week for me and I may not have the time/energy to work on my story. I will do my absolute best though. Just a heads up.**


End file.
